Lost
by Mildly Meek
Summary: When Kagome is separated from Inuyasha during a scuffle with a demon, she is hopelessly lost. But when a little girl offeres to 'keep' her, she some how ends up traveling with an annoyingly quiet half-brother.
1. Chapter 1

First story! I am pretty anxious, I really hope you like it! I will be up adapting bi weekly, and if I can I will throw in the occasional random update! Please tell me what you think! Enjoy :)

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

. Sesshomaru wasn't thrilled. This human, this Miko, had invaded his life. Rin, on the other hand, was as happy as a cat with a ball of string. Kagome, his brothers Miko, had stumbled onto their path halfway through the day, reeking of fear and then relief when she spotted them. Sesshomaru, to say the least, was a little miffed that she would find comport in finding his group. Humans should fear him, not be relieved when they see him. The only thing that stopped him from correcting her mistake was his ward. Rin had dashed forward and practically flung himself at her, and Kagome had bent down and welcomed her with open arms. He glared at her, but she barely batted an eye. This _human_ was frustrating at the least.

. "Hello lord Sesshomaru" she bowed, and sesshomaru nodded to her with the smallest of motions. He watched her as she rose, viewing her with calculating eyes. Her hair was in order, and she held herself with a certain dignity. Her clothes, however, were what caught his attention. Why was she casually strolling around dangerous woods, alone and unarmed, with nothing but those flimsy, very showing garments. Jaken pushed at her with his staff of two heads, distracting Sesshomaru from his scrutinizing.

. "Human! How dare you dirty the great presence of Lord Sesshomaru with your filth! Shoo! Away!" He prodded her again as she looked down at the little kopa like demon with an emotion he couldn't quite read.

. "I do apologize for popping in on you like this" Kagome rubbed the sides of her skirt, and Sesshomaru realized that he could smell disscomphort on her. He allowed himself a feeling of satisfaction, and nodded at her to continue. Kagome licked her lips, deciding that she might have wanted to remain lost. "Um, I got separated from my companions..." She trailed off weakly, a little blush staining her cheeks. Sesshomaru turned his scouring glare back onto her person, only making her blush more. He remained silent as he looked her over, memorizing her scent. More pleasent then any human he had encountered, and she was much better mannered. Rin jumped up And down, and he gave a little frown at her as she squealed

. "onee-chan is lost? Rin will keep her! Is it alright lord Sesshomaru?"she skipped over to him, he eyes bright And her face shining. "Please please please!" He barely sparred her a glance.

. "Rin." She closed her mouth obediently, and placed her hands behind her back as she looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes. He, once again, turned his eyes back to Kagome, who was smiling at Rins antics despite he impressive demon that stood in front of her. "You may do as you please." He turned on his heal and strolled purposely off, leaving a shocked And scrambling jaken and an ecstatic Rin to follow, towing along a slightly disgruntled and embarrassed human woman.


	2. Chapter 2

I am snowed inside my house today, so I'm creating a large buffer to post on a regular basis :D I just couldn't resist posting another one, I am addicted to writing these! I hope you enjoy, and comments are much appriciated!

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Two

Kagome let her new little friend pull her along towards the two headed dragon, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

"This is Ah and this is Un!" Rin pointed excitedly, pointing to the left head first then the right. "They are very nice and they like flowers!" Kagome smiled and hesitantly held out her hands to be sniffed by the curious dragon snouts that pushed her way.

"Aren't you sweet!" Kagome laughed as the heads pushed under her fingers, much like a cat would to get a good head rub. Rin giggled, making Sesshomaru once again turn his eyes onto Kagome. She shuffled under his glare and hid behind Ah. He silently turned away, making Kagome wonder just what the demon lord was thinking. Un comphortinly circled around his new cuddle buddy, resting his head on her shoulder. Kagome smiled sweetly, ad soon the embarresment faded from her scent.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! I really love writing this, it's such a great way to ignore how stupid romance actually is XD I hope you guys enjoy! I promise you, more coming soon! And yes with more Kagome and Sesshomaru Haha :D I just don't think they would fall in love to quickly :P comments and such are really appreciated!

I don't not own Inuyasha (or a working laptop :/)

* * *

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru didn't quite know what to think of the miko. She had welcomed Ah-Un with literally, and figuratively, open arms, excepting their sniffs and pushes with laughter and smiles. Rin was lavished in similar affection, and even Jaken was giving a hesitant smile every few hours.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin bounced up, breaking Sesshomaru's train of thought. He looked down at her, and was surprised to find a little pair of hands holding up several flowers, that really should be called weeds. He nodded to her and plucked them from her upturned palms, tucking them into his belt. He heard Kagome take a sharp intake of breath, and he became very curious as to why her scent reeked of happiness with an underplaying scent of sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

I think Sesshomarget getting interested! Hope you guys like :D

Inuyasha does not belong to me

Chapter Four

Kagome didn't know quite what to think. There was the great lord of the west, a killing machine and possibly the strongest demon she knew not five feet away, accepting Rins flower without a complaint. She smiled, reminded of Souta claiming that 'real men don't accept flowers'. She giggled, and tucked the flower that Rin had given her behind her ear.

"I think that lovely purple hue matches you perfectly"

She claimed suddenly, making Sesshomaru raise an eye brow. Kagome's face flowered up in a brilliant blush as she hastily back peddled.

"I mean that it matches your marking! The color!" Sesshomaru still glared at her, but surprisingly she didn't feel the usual annoyance that came with it. Huffing, she pointed her finger at Sesshomaru and spoke to Rin, the blush still prevailing. "You picked a good flower for him, Rin" she felt slightly relieved when Rin gave a gap toothed smile and skipped over to put more of the flowers on Jakens head, who scowled and shook his green cap to make hem fall off. He started to berate the little girl on adorning males with flowers. Before Sesshomaru could reach the little imp with his foot, Kagome was sweeping Rins hand up and striding away indignantly.

"Sesshomaru didn't complain" she commented simply. As the girls walked ahead, Sesshomaru caught her eye Nd nodded.

"Hnn."

Kagomes blush returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the favorites and follows! ;n; they all made me happy enough to dance in my art teachers office, weirding out his students XD

THANK YOU

Emma- Thanks! I will try my best :)

AkaNeko-Sesshy- I am glad you think so! Thanks! :D

)

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru watched her as she pulled a bundle out of her yellow pack, explaining to Rin that it was "ramen, Inuyashas favorite food. He always throws a fit if I don't bring it back." She had started a fire, and put a curious looking pot on it when it had started to get dark.

"I think you'll like it, Rin" she put the noodles in just as jaken got back from leading the lumbering two headed dragon to the edge of the clearing.

"Is Kagome-chans bag magic?" Rin asked with aw, making Sesshomaru scoff. Ignoring the daiyoukie, Kagome laughed prettily and handed her big yellow bag to Rin.

"See for yourself!" Sesshomaru blinked , Slightly confused when he smelled that annoying scent of sadness underlying her aura again. He sat some ways from her, but close enough so the fire light played with his face features as Rin dug through her bag.

"Why are you distressed when you are safe"

Kagome looked up at him with a surprised expression, and he mentally scoffed at her inability to sense others around herself. Hesitantly, she answered.

"Because I miss my family. I hope they're alright" she picked up a bowl from the growing pile of stuff Rin was taking out of her bag and scooped some ramen into it. She held it out to Sesshomaru, making him wonder what in the world this woman was thinking.

"Ramen?" She asked with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took forever! I don't really have a good excuse ^^;

enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter six

Kagome stared at the great dog demon who walked in front of her, pondering the swaying silver hair. She had the strangest urge to… touch it. She gasped at her own thought. He was Inuyasha's half brother for Gods sake! She couldn't just go around petting deadly demons hair! Kagome slowed her pace, suddenly wary. Usually Inuyasha came around by now, ready to rescue her and then haul her around the feudal era looking for the shards. Worried, she bit her bottom lip, and squeezed Rins little hand to reassure herself that, for whatever reason, Sesshomaru had let Rin keep her. Rin squeezed Kagome's hand back, looking up to who she regarded as an elder sister with such trust that Kagome grinned. "Why don't we play a game, Rin?"


	7. Chapter 7

I am really tired. Like, been up for several days tired. But fanfiction always revitalizes me! Enjoy :)

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru watched as Rin dashed out from behind the bush she had been hiding in, surprising Kagome with a

"tag! You're it!" The miko laughed as the little girl scurried away again, clearly expecting the older girl to chase her. Kagome slowed down, catching her breath as she watched Rin run in circles around Ah-Un and Jaken. Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance as the young woman walked beside him, still smiling.

"She's precious, isn't she" Kagome surprised Sesshomaru with the simple intimacy of the conversation starter. Deciding the humor her, he nodded his head.

"Hn." Kagome looked up, and gave him a warm smile that Sesshomaru couldn't quite decide how to react to. He couldn't say she looked beautiful; after all, she was just a human. Expendable, weak, and strange. But he couldn't stop the corner of his lips, just barely, lift the tiniest possible bit. He decided there on that spot that her insensible happy go lucky attitude had to be a contagious disease, and that was all.


	8. Chapter 8

enjoy! I apologize for the little mistakes, my computer is down so I'm doing this on my phoooooone. And I'm lazy :D

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru could smell the disorder in the mikos dreams, and while he was content to ignore her, his ward, Rin, wasn't.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what if she's in pain!" He blatantly ignored her and turned his head, surveying the surrounding glade. But when Kagome's twisting and crying became so great that even Jaken was getting annoyed, Lord Sesshomaru made his move.

"Miko" she continued to toss and turn, ignoring his very presence.

"Human" the frail looking figure continued to sweat and moan in her mental pain. Growing frustrated Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome" he said loudly, pressing down to stop her squirming. Her eyes flew open, and she blinked several times before heaving a sigh and rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Good morning?" She said feebly. Rin ran up to beside Kagome, worry etched onto her brow.

"Is Kagome-chan okay?" She asked hurriedly. Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome grinned, calming Sesshomaru and Rin. He scoffed in the next second, concluding that he was merely relieved because Rin was not shaking in concern.

"Return to sleep, Miko" Kagome looked up, and smiled. "You will sleep with Rin for the remainder of the night" Rin almost squealed with joy and threw herself onto Kagome's lap.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru!" She hugged Kagome tightly as Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, who was smiling brilliantly up at him.

Sesshomaru decided that what ever race she was, this woman would be a good mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyo! The fluff is gunna start getting fluffier ^ I hope you guys like it so far, please leave a review if you have a comment of any sort! Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far, I am so incredibly ecstatic when I find I have a new one! Thank you!

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kagome woke up that morning with a distinctly bad feeling, until she looked down and found Rin curled up in her arms, still sleeping. As a smile crept onto her face, she almost missed the soft

"Good morning, Miko" Kagome turned her head to find lord Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Good morning" she said, surprised. He hasn't spoken barely a word since she had stumbled onto his little band, and she certainly hadn't excepted him too.

"You had a nightmare last night" he gestured to a still sleeping child.

"I remember" Kagome replied, bewildered. "Thank you"

"Hn" Sesshomaru turned his head away, allowing Kagome to study him. He wasn't bad looking, but what Kagome was entranced by were his markings.

"Are they inherited?" Kagome asked out of he blue.

Sesshomaru turned his head back, his face blank.

"Your markings, are they from your parents?" Kagome persisted.

"From my mother."

Sesshomaru rose, towering over the half laying woman. "I shall return." Kagome watched as he walked away, leaving her to wonder why she felt a pang of jealousy.

"He's nice, but I'm sure Inuyasha will find me soon. And if not ill just go find him!" She said softly into the sleeping clearing. The sun had barely risen, and Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken were still sleeping. Kagome sighed and settled back into her travel bed, prepared for a long wait for the return of her savior.


	10. Chapter 10

:D

I have no comments for this chapter. Due to a hint from Rose I am going to start making the chapters longer :)

I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched as she ate the boar meat he had caught, occationally cutting up for pieces for Rin to munch on. He hadn't taken much time to catch it, but when he had returned Kagome had acted as if he had been gone forever, asking as many questions as Rin usually did. Which, as he watched her eat, didn't annoy him nearly as much as it should have.

"Sesshomaru?" He blinked slowly, and fastened his gaze on her once more. "Would you mind if we found a hot spring? Rin and I could stand to clean up" she looked at him almost apologetically.

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment, for several moments actually, until he nodded.

"That would not be acceptable." Kagomes face fell, and Rins pace of eating slowed dramatically. Sesshomaru refused to meet Kagomes eyes as she pouted, and Rin copied the look.

"Why not? I'm sure I don't smell like a flower filled field" Rin perked up at the mention of flowers, but Sesshomaru schooled his face to no more emotion, as usual. "I mean, your nose has to be grossed out by the smell of unwashed human"

Sesshomaru scoffed, inwardly commenting how humans always smelled repulsive.

"It will allow an opening for an enemy. Rin shall not be harmed. " Kagome fell silent as Sesshomaru closed his eyes, signalling that the discussion was over. He soaked in the silence, until she interrupted once again.

"I can protect her" Kagome commented casually. "I am a Miko, and you'd be within yelling distance" Sesshomaru remained silent, scowling when she dare even think if going against his word. "And you did say that I may do as I wish" she said, more then a little snark in her voice.

"You may go bathe, however Rin may not." He refused to look at Rin, as he could smell salt and water. Never a good sign.

"Listen to Lord Sesshomaru wretch! He always knows best!" Jaken pipped in, making Rin start to cry.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome stood up, a scowl on her face. "You need to take better care of those in your charge" she hissed. Sesshomaru was towering over her in a millisecond, making her gasp and take a step back.

"You claim that I need to reevaluate my protection" he growled slowly, making shivers run down Kagomes spine. He was furious, and he knew that she knew it. "A mere human woman, who is as weak as a child dares question me" he hissed, stepping forward to intimidate her. However, to his surprise, she shoved her nose up in her face, or rather his chest because of her height.

"No, I'm saying you suck at being a parent!" His hand shot forward to grab her collar, making Rins tears become sobs.

"You shall not question me" he growled, but she didn't break eye contact.

"When was the last time she had a bath" her voice was eerily calm, and he could smell the anger rolling off her in waves when he refused to answer. "See! My point exactly!" She crowed in triumph. Sesshomaru lifted an eye brow, his anger melting into his own form of triumph as he allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. He heard her swallow nervously.

"She may take a bath" he cut her off as her mouth curled to her ears. "Only in my presence." Her eyes grew wide with suspicion, but as he released her the suspicion turned into embarrassment as she thought about it. He almost growled again when her own knowing smile lit up her face.

"Deal." He blinked slowly. This woman was always surprising him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome squeezed the flowery smelling shampoo onto her palm, humming a little ditty. Rin was right in front of her, sitting on a rock and kicking her feet happily.

"Close your eyes really tight" Kagome checked to make sure Rin did before lathering the little girls long black hair with suds. Kagome grinned lightly as she remembered the look on Sesshomarus face when she had walked out of the bushed with her flower patterned swimsuit. Rin, of course, has been ecstatic.

"Is Kagome a flower princess?" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru lifted an eye brow, clearly surprised yet again.

"No, I'm just wearing a swimsuit Rin. It's so I can go swimming without worrying about Miroku peeking on me!" Rins eyes widened as Kagome pushed back the worry and sadness that came wih mentioning her friends name.

"Miroku is a bad person?" Rin asked, confused. Kagome grinned.

"Only when there's a woman around" she stole a glance at Sesshomaru, and he stared right back at her, seemingly unperturbed.

"Can we go take a bath now?" Rin interrupted the moment excitedly, bouncing up and down. So here they had all ended up, Kagome lathering Rin with attention and futuristic pretty products. And so they had ended up, with Sesshomaru lounging against a tree trunk and blatantly staring at the two females, emotionless looking as ever. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye as she washed Rins hair. He wasn't rude about watching them, if anything he seemed curious. Of course, she mused, it was impossible to ever be confident in guessing his emotions. She turned her full attention back to Rin as the girl tried to him the time Kagome had been humming first.

"It's a lullaby, my mother taught it to me" Kagome surprised Rin with the explanation.

"Oh" Rin nodded and fell silent, suddenly brooding. Kagome frowned, then smiled in an apologetic way.

"I can teach it to you" Kagome could almost smell the happiness radiating off Rin at the offer, and judging from Sesshomaru's reaction she was right.

"My little flower up on the hill"

Rin stared to relax back into Kagomes relaxing touch.

"Standing so straight and standing still"

Kagome gently rinsed the shampoo from the young girls hair, and smiled when Sesshomaru shifted positions, opting for a more comfortable one.

"With your colors so bright and the grass so green, whoever saw such a lovely thing" Rin closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted into a light sleep.

"Mom will be your sunny shine, and dad with be the gentle rain"

Kagome felt one tear make a trail down her cheek as she remembered her own family, and as she remembered singing the lullaby to Shippo many times.

"My little flower on top of the hill, I will always love you, yes I will"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, who was staring at her with a look in his eye she hadn't seen before. "She's asleep. Will you take her back to camp while I take an actual bath?" She lifted Rin up with a large towel wrapped around the sleeping girl as Sesshomaru got up gracefully and stalked over.

"Do as you please" he responded curtly, lifting Rin out of her arms and turning on his heel to walk away without another word. Kagome scowled in hi direction. Couldn't he read the mood for once?

Tee hee :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping girl he held in his arms. She now smelled like flowers, and surprisingly enough, much cleaner then he thought humans could smell. She shifted in his arms, snuggling closer. Sesshomaru kicked Jaken awake, silently commanding him to prepare a bed for Rin. As the small green toad scurried to do his lords will, Ah-Un lifted their heads to peer at their sleeping companion. Un snaked his head forward to nudge her, but Sesshomaru glared at him. He watched as the dragon almost sheepishly tucked his head back down between its forepaws, closing its eyes once more. Sesshomaru looked down again as Rin gave a sleepy yawn, waking up slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He nodded to her as he set Rin down on the pile of blankets by Ah-Un.

"You are safe" he watched as she curled up again and fell asleep, a content smile on her face. Sesshomaru watched as his pack settled into their nightly rest, and he allowed his thoughts to wander back to the curious human woman in the hot spring a ways off. When she had crawled out of the bushes with that 'swimsuit' on and not even smelling the least bit embarrassed, he had almost rolled his eyes. Almost. The tricks this woman pulled were seemingly endless, and the bright yellow pack she hauled around with her only helped his atrocious curiosity. Speaking of the yellow bag, he turned his withering glare to its sagging form. It's interior so far remained a mystery to him, and that fact ate at him every time he saw it. But no more, he suddenly decided. No more would the magical bag withhold its secrets. Slowly, like a cat stalking a mouse, he paced his way over. His hand was mere inches away from its annoyingly bright image when a high pitched shriek filled this sensitive ears, coming from the direction of the hot spring.

You can't tell me you didn't see that one coming.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha.

He entered the scene to see Kagome being dangled high above the water by a disgusting long purple arm that came out of a hated enemy.

"Sesshomaru, how nice to see you!" Narakus oily voice sent shivers down Kagomes spine, making her wriggle even more. Sesshomaru didn't bother with words, he merely flicked his hand and sent his whip toward the white baboon pelt, casting the limb off at the base. He ignores Kagome's 'oomph' as she fell, and he also ignored the anger swelling it the pit of his stomach because of that 'oomph'.

"How nice of you to join us Lord Sesshomaru. I assume-" Naraku was cut off as Sesshomaru appeared out of thin air, slicing towards his head. Naraku jumped back, sneering. "You seem more eager to fight then your brother"

"Do not compare me to that halfbreed"

"Don't make fun of him!"

Both men turned to see Kagome feebly covering herself with a conveniently large leaf and glaring at the both of them. "Both of you are so!" She would have thrown up her hands in indignation had it not been for her current state of undress.

"You haven't lost any of that disgusting spunk while we haven't seen each other I see"

Naraku was forced to jump backwards again as Sesshomaru turned his attention back to him.

"Die."Sesshomaru streaked forward and stabbed Naraku, or rather Narakus puppet through the chest. With a poof and sounds which Kagome never wanted to hear again (but probably would) a wooden doll clattered to the pebbled ground of the hot spring.

"You're fast"

"Hn"

"You think you could turn around while I got dressed?"

"You are hurt"

Kagome looked down at the swelling bruises around her body left from the tentacle, and scowled as she felt a lump forming on her rear end.

"Oh, so now you're worried about me? Not when I was falling from ten feet up?"

Kagome stood, still careful to keep herself covered.

"Thanks for saving me and all, but the bruises aren't anything I haven't had before"

Sesshomaru stared at her As she hastily made her way back to the water, her cheeks bright red and the leaf held tightly.

"Return to camp soon."

Kagome almost rolled her eyes as he walked away.

Sesshomaru kept telling himself that he wasn't running away from the silky skin, pulling blue eyes, and tempting taunts. Not running away at all.

:D do you like?


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha.

I will possibly be on a short hiatus due to health reasons, so please forgive me if I don't update within the month ;n;

I will write whenever I get the chance! :D

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, they really make me feel tons better when I read them, and make me smile tons! Thanks so much! I can't believe it's already 14 chapters long!

Chapter 14

"You know I can walk right?"

"..."

"Lord Sesshomaru! I picked more flowers!"

"Give them to Ah-Un"

"I think Ah-Un has enough flowers" Kagome lifted an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, gesturing to the mass of plants piled on the dragon.

"Does Kagome nii-chan want flowers?"

"I would love some flowers Rin"

Rin skipped up to Ah-Uns side and reached up to give Kagome a handful of wildflowers.

Sesshomaru hadn't let Kagome take a single step since the incident, and he had made it clear that she wasn't going to until she was completely healed. While Kagome appreciated the thought, she still wanted to walk being swaddled up in blankets and practically strapped to a two headed dragons back wasn't exactly entertaining.

"Can I at least go pick flowers with Rin?"

"..."

She stuck her tongue out at his back, and Jaken opened his mouth to start berating her blatant disrespect.

"Rin brought more flowers for Kagome!"

"Stop giving out these infernal flowers child! You're going to make us all sick and smelling like a flower field!"

Jaken shut his mouth tight when both Sesshomaru and Kagome sent killing glares in his direction. They could almost hear him swallow with nervousness.

"Don't listen to him Rin, a girl can never have enough flowers!" Rins grin brightened Kagome's spirit, but even watching the adorable little girl dance off to find more flowers wasn't enough to make the black haired miko want to stay on the dragon.

"I'm just going to help her pick some flowers. And besides, I'm sure Ah-Un is tired of carrying a human" Kagome started to slide of the side of the saddle, but before she could touch her toes to the ground Sesshomaru was hauling her back into the castle of blankets, his eyes flashing.

"You will not."

Kagome would have stomped her foot if she could have.

"And since when did you start caring what happened to a human?"

"This Sesshomaru will let no harm to one under his care!"

Kagome remained silent for a moment, before smiling into his face and putting her hand on top of his.

"I understand" Sesshomaru released her Nd turned on his heel, refusing to meet Kagome's eyes any more.

"Look Kagome! I picked more for you!" Kagome laughed as Rin came running into the clearing, her arms absolutely filled to he brim with pinks and reds and blues.

"Rin, how about I teach you how to make a flower crown?" Kagome grinned and was rewarded with the happiest smile yet as Rin clambered into the pile of blankets and flowers with Kagome. As she taught Rin how to twist he strands just right, Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye. The females were silly, twisting flowers into decorations that would only last several hours. But he still couldn't help the tiniest lifting of the smallest corner of his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome skipped ahead with Rin, happier then she had been in several days. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who merely glared at her as she grinned and gave a little half wave. She had finally gotten Sesshomaru to let her walk, and she was enjoying the chance to its fullest. He wasn't to happy looking though, especially since the bruise on her butt was still sore and she kept sitting down very, very carefully.

"Rin, do you know where you guys are going to?"

Rin grinned her toothy grin and shook her head.

"Rin always follows Lord Sesshomaru wherever he goes"

Kagome looked back curiously at Sesshomaru he lifted an eye brow at her, doing his best to keep her away with his intimidating glare. But like always she strode back to his side, but before she could open her mouth he interrupted.

"I am patrolling my lands." Kagome blinked, then smiled into his face, making Sesshomaru stop thinking about ways to get rid of her. He blinked languidly at her silence, staring at her until she blushed and looked away.

"Do you think we'll run into Inuyasha any time?" Sesshomaru scowled at the mention of his half brothers name.

"I do not know"

Kagome sighed and smiled anyway.

"I'm sure he's fine" she said half to herself, but Sesshomaru could smell the sadness that lay under her words.

"He's more thick headed then anything. I'm sure he used brute force to take care of whatever happened."Sesshomaru didn't quite know why he tried to comport the little human miko, but her genuine smile back at him made it at least partly worth it.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, that means a lot" she smiled again and watched her catch up to Rin. The girl pulled something in him, he just didn't quite know what that something was.

Sory for the delay and short chapter, but I am glad to say I am back into good health! Thank you for your patient and understanding support! I woke up from my surgery and the first thing I checked were the reviews on this story, and they really cheered me up! Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome watched as the rain fell hard, covering the area outside the cave with water. Sighing, she turned around to watch as Jaken piled logs into a pile. She could almost see Miroku and Sango carefully stacking messily split logs as Inuyasha sat cross legged against the wall, his hands stuffed into his sleeves. She sighed again, gaining the attention of a certain taiyouki who lounged against the entrance of the cave.

"Miko, you will entertain Rin." he almost smirked when she turned around quickly, clearly having not expected him to say anything.

"Gladly! Rin, do you want to play a game with me?" Rin grinned widely and skipped over, happily sitting next to Kagome and watching as Kagome pondered on what to play with the little girl. Shrugging, she decided on a time old favorite.

"How about we play tag?" Rins squeal of delight made Kagome grin and Sesshomaru and Jaken wince. The little girl shot up and away from Kagome, who not to quickly followed and chased after her. Sesshomaru watched as the two females flittered around the large carvern, Rin giggling and the occational laugh from Kagome making him relax oh so slowly as the rain continued to pound on the ground outside. Rin was much happier looking and acting since Sesshomaru had given her permission to 'keep' Kagome, and the change was much welcomed. Even Jakens demanding, whiney voice had turned kinder, though Sesshomaru was pretty sure he was the only one who noticed. Rin squealed again and Kagome came close to catching the edge of her skirt, and the little girl quickly scurried to hide behind Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't even hesitate to stomp up right in front of him, laughing and smiling for all she was worth. Sesshomaru watched, amused, as the two chased cirles around him. Suddenly Rin darted off from behind him, and Kagome turned to quickly for her body to keep up with. She tumbled with a yelp as she fell straight into his lap, suprising everyone in the cave. Silently, Sesshomaru looked down at the befundled young woman, who stared up at him with a surprised look. Seconds stretched by as everyone held their breath. Sesshomaru stared down at her, remaining as he was. When she still didn't move, still holding her breath, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly in amusment.

"You look like I'm about to cut your head off" He blinked languidly down into her now bright red face. He could hear her heart beat speed up. He felt strangely triumphant and she struggled to get off him, stuttering her apologies and backing up. Rin looked between the two, curious. Ah-Un tromped in from the rain, dripping wet and breaking the moment of awkwardness with a giant shake that sent a spray of water in every direction. Thre girls screamed and started laughing, sheilding their faces from the rain drops. Sesshomaru returned to watching the rain fall, only this time the corners of his elegant mouth slightly upturned.

^^; Sorry guys, I suck at updating apparently lol


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru finished off the orgre with an elegant beheading, calmly swiping his sword to the ground to rid it of blood as the large head thudded to the ground beside him.

"You didn't even give it a chance!" Sesshomaru looked up, an eye brow lifted at Kagomes antics. Rin was coming out of the tree line as well, grinning and riding Ah-Un. "And he's-was- ten feet taller then you!"

"Foolish woman, of course he handled it perfectly!" Jaken pulled Ah-Un up to stand beside Kagome as Sesshomaru placed the sword back in his belt.

"Jaken. Find a suitable hot spring." Jaken looked bewildered for a moment, but one glare from his lord sent him scurrying with Ah-Un and Rin back into the trees without another word.

"Are you saying that I smell?'' Kagome pouted a little as she passed Sesshomaru to poke the orgres body, looking for what she had an inkling was there. Sesshomaru turned and watched her, his eye brow still lifted as she grimmaced and circled the body.

"Partly." Seshomaru suprised Kagome with his delayed answere. "But you forget I may want to bathe as well." Kagome turned from her search to look at him strangely. After a bit of an awkward pause, she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her search.

"I didn't think you had to bathe." Sesshomaru dead panned, clearly amused by her words. He walked into the tree line once again. When Kagome had been standing beside Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken, something had clicked. He shook his head, refusing to think about something so beneath him. Seconds later he didn't have to think about it. Kagome's shrill scream made him whip around to wittness the The body of the beheaded ogre rising up and over Kagome, it's bulk heaving over her as she used both hands to try to push it off her. Before he had even finished the first thought he was beside her, sweeping her out from under the bulk and jumping back as the form thudded heavily to the ground. Sesshomaru looked at the still frightened young woman held in his arm out of the corner of his eye. She was clinging to his shoulder, still stunned that the dead body had moved. As he opened his mouth to chastise her for not being more cautious, she beat him to it.

"They never move after they look dead. I mean, there have been ones that move after being beheaded but they don't die first then move again."

Sesshomaru looked at her with an eye brow lifted, then he gave up and started to chuckle.

"You are the most suprising miko I have met."

As he put her down on the ground, he was strangely pleased to see a blush covering her face and Kagome being speechless.

Yeah! So I'm sick again but this time I have a lap top. Aw yeah. Hopefully I get over this quickly, hope you guys like the chapter! Thank you so incredibly much for the amazing reviews, they make me so happy! If you guys want, I can start posting some of them here with replies at the end. Your opinions really matter to me, and I read and loved ever single one. Thaaaank yoooou!

"Everyone must bathe, even one as perfect as myself."

Kagome's eyes widened and she slowly turned around again. When her eyes met him, he smiled oh so slightly and turned away, his heart lightened as he heard her burst into laughter behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 18

Kagome didn't know what hit her. One moment she was comfortably sleeping, and the next moment she was clingling to Sesshomaru's side as he dashed through the trees. She opened her mouth to scream her disspleasure but Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Kagura has taken Rin." He growled. She could hear the raw anger in his voice, the pure hatred for the wind witch. She shivered.

"When?" She didn't get an answere, but she did see Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, and his grip on her tightened. She wriggled, pressing herself closer to his side so it was easier to breath.

"Do not move." Sesshomaru hissed, not sparing so much as a glance down at her. Kagome nodded, and buried her face in his kimono.

They flew at speeds she hadn't gone before. Inuyasha couldn't fly, and riding with him was like a high speed roller coaster. Riding with Sesshomaru, through, was like riding a bullet train that was going several times faster then possible. As the wind tore at her hair and clothes, she quickly realized that she was freezing. She shivered, and burrowed her face further into his clothes.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her hair, feeling her shivering. He pondered for a moment as he flew before grasping her tightly and swinging her around to his back, sufficiantly hiding her under his giant fur pelt. He nodded as she burrowed her face into his neck, And when he allowed his youkai to softly flow around them, acting as a sort of heater, she mumbled a soft thank you.

"Hn." He could feel his anger lessen slightly as she breathed on his neck, her eyes squeazed shut against the wind.

"Where is Kagura going?" She asked. Sesshomaru repressed a shiver at her voice dirrectly against his ear

"We are headed west, I do not know where." Kagome nodded quietly, tightening her grip on his back. He could smell the worry and fear mingling with her own clean scent, and it sent the unfamiliar feeling of concern through him, and he narrowed his eyes. "I will retrive Rin, there is no need to fear." Kagome nodded, but the scents did not dissapate.

"Why did Kagura take Rin?" Kagome mumbled, her tone subdued. "What does Naraku want with her?" Sesshomaru remained silent, only tightening his hold on her and picking up his speed.

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUN! Go Sesshomaru Go! You can be faster then the wind! SOOOO I realized that maybe this story isn't going to be ALL fluff, just mostly Fluff. After all, my writers insinct is screaming for some semblance of a plot. Who knows who'll pop up?

Actually I'm pretty sure you have guessed by now.

;n; Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 19

Kagome squealed for the first time when Sesshomaru dropped, fast, straight down. She mumbled her apologies into his ear as he hit the ground, causing the dust in the middle of the court yard to rise around them. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he let her down. She could feel how tense he was as she retained her grip on his arm. She couldn't remember the last time he was this tense, during any fight. Her thoughts were interrupted as a dark chuckle came from the house entrance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you got my invitation" A syrupy, slimy voice that Kagome knew too well made Sesshomaru lift his lip, displaying his impressive fangs.

"Where is she" He growled out. Kagome stayed silent, standing behind Sesshomaru and still holding onto his arm.

Naraku laughed.

"You think that after so much trouble getting her away from you I would just tell you the place?"

Sesshomaru was beside Naraku in less than a moment, his arm plunging through his stomach. As the dummy crumbled around his poisen, Kagome gave a yell as minor demons started to pour out of the house. Sesshomaru growled low and returned to Kagomes side, killing everything that dared come close to them. Kagome glanced around, looking for any sign of Naraku, or a shard. Anything to help.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, pointing up. Kagura hung on the wind high above them, her fan placed coyly against the side of her mouth. Sesshomaru immediately grabbed Kagome around her waist and jumped, earning another squeak from her as she clung to him. His youkai formed his pink cloud around his feet, allowing Kagome to stand on that instead of clinging to him.

"It's nice to see you again Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagura laughed, not giving them a chance to reply. "Naraku would like to make a trade, and if you wouldn't have killed his little puppet it would have been easier" Sesshomaru growled and took out his whip. "Cutting to the point, we will trade your little girl for that Miko" Kagome gasped, and Sesshomaru remained silent.

* * *

Opinions are highly appriciated!

Update soon, I swear.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshomaru moved faster than Kagome's sight could keep up with. One moment, Kagura was floating almost peacefully above the crowd of demons and the next she was fleeing for her life, her left arm hanging off by a thread. Kagome didn't bother yelping as she fell, because she knew that Sesshomaru would catch her by the time she opened her mouth. As she landed with a bit of an 'oomph' against his arm and pelt, the demons below them starting surging upward. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I do not have time for these weaklings." Sesshomaru's voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She closed her eyes as she felt his youkai rise up and buffet every corner of the area, sending the smaller and weaker demons the other way.

Sesshomaru could feel the anger coursing through him, making his senses sharp. The miko in his grasp shivered, making him curb himself slightly. He couldn't frighten the one woman that Rin cared for, when the little girl would need comforting after he rescued her. He shifted the young woman to his side, securing her deftly with his pelt.

"Knowing Naraku he probably has Rin close by" She said close to his ear. He rocketed upwards, his eyes radiating pure concentration on the scent. Moments later he was startled out of his search by a yell he knew all too well.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his grip on Kagome tightened as she whipped around and yelled back.

"Inuyasha!" She peeped as Sesshomaru turned his gaze slowly down onto her, clearly telling her to get his stupid half brother to be quiet.

"Kagome! I'll save you!" Kagome furrowed her brows then rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru went back to finding Rins scent as Kagome yelled "Sit! Rin went missing, can you guys help us look for her?" Sango and Miroku smothered their laughs as Inuyasha was pulled back down to the ground by the beads.

"Rin is missing?" Sango let Miroku off at Inuyasha and Kirara bounded up to beside Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Of course we'll help, where do you think she is?" Sesshomaru tightened his grip suddenly, his eyes narrowed. Kagome looked up, taking the hint.

"Looks like Sesshomaru knows" She tugged at his grip, making him raise his lip. "Relax, if you go and rescue her with that expression she'll be terrified" Sango looked on with a curious expression as Sesshomaru smoothed his expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you allow Kagome to ride with me?" Sesshomaru looked at Sango for a moment, debating.  
"Keep up." He dropped Kagome carefully onto Kirara's back and took off, leaving Sango yelling at Miroku to hurry up and urge Kirara to try her best.

* * *

:D


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome screamed as the wind was whipped directly into her face, almost knocking her off Kirara's back.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, grabbing her and tugging her firmly back onto the feline. "Hold on tight, he's rediculously fast"

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, grabbing her and tugging her firmly back onto the feline. "Hold on tight, he's ridiculously fast" Kagome wrapped her arms around the demon hunter's waist, clinging tight literally for dear life.

"Do you know where we're going?" She yelled past the wind into Sango's ear.

"I have no idea" Kagome peered around Sango to see the Taiyoukai speeding on ahead of them, much like a predator searching his prey. Kagome shivered. 'He is a predator' She thought quietly to herself.

"Looks like there's a barrier of some sort up ahead!" Sango yelled, pointing to a purple dome still a ways away from them. Kagome glanced to see Sesshomaru, but blinked in surprise when all she saw was a quickly diminishing pink ball of light.

"He's pretty protective" Kagome commented directly into Sango's ear. The girl nodded, silent as she urged Kirara to go faster. Suddenly out of nowhere came a blast of energy, making Kirara swerve jaggedly to the left. Kagome, unprepared, yelped and clung to the fire cat and Sango as they took a quick dive.

"Where did that come from!?" Sango asked furiously. Another shot came at them, and Kirara was forced to swerve haphazardly to the right.

"I don't know! I can't see anything!" Kagome yelled back as yet another blast came from directly below. Kirara reared up, causing Kagomes grip to slip. As she struggled to regain her balance she brushed the power trail of the attacks. Something in the back of her head tingle with the familiarity, but she had to time to process it as Kirara tipped sideways, and she screamed as she tumbled from Kiraras back.

So my life is a mess, but expect updates with in two weeks. Sorry for the cliff hanger :D


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome woke up with a splitting headache, her vision blurry. Above her the demons still raged, cutting her off from any view which could help her. She sat up, and grimaced when she noticed her leg had been sliced length wise. As her vision cleared, she realized she was held inside a strange orb of some kind. She felt blind, her powers were being held back, sealed by something. Kagome scowled.

"What's going on?" She asked to no one in particular. She felt disorientated, and cut off. Steeling herself, she tried to send out a shield, anything that would relieve this oppressive feeling.  
"Oh come one!" She yelled, her head still banging.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru sliced the last door open, his growl reverberating past the random trinkets and statues.  
"NARAKU!" He roared, furious. Where had Rin gone? He had lost the trail, which he now was certain had been a trap. He snarled, and the area around him was cleared with a powerful blast of energy. Inuyasha crashed through the roof of the room, Sango landing on Kirara right behind him. "

"Hey! Bastard! Kagome's gone!" Sesshomaru's energy disappeared, and Sango swore at a later date that she felt the temperature around them drop several degrees.  
"He dies." Sesshomaru was gone in the next instant. Inuyasha was stunned.

* * *

So guys. I totally forgot where this was going.  
Iiiiiii suck.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kagome found that no matter how hard she tried to burst out of the disgusting bubble, the barrier or whatever was keeping her in there couldn't be broken. At least, not from the inside. She huffed and sat down, trying to keep herself occupied. She had no idea what was going on, and the cut on her leg wasn't healing itself. It was shallow, and she wasn't to worried about loosing to much blood, but it still hurt.  
"Enjoying your stay, Miko?" The silky smooth low voice jerked Kagome out of her very short pondering.  
"Naraku!" She yelled, standing once again. The voice came from all around her, and she started to dread where she was.  
"Yes, you guessed right. It hardly matters though, seeing as your already inside of me." Kagome shuddered and hugged herself.  
"You wont get away with this" She replied, and inwardly berated herself for giving such a cliche comeback.  
"Oh, but I shall. You see, when Sesshomaru slices me, he shall also slice open you, my dear. There isn't a way to kill me without killing you."

Sesshomaru burst into room after room. If Inuyasha hadn't known better, he would have said that Sesshomaru was growing frantic. But this was Sesshomaru they were talking about, there was no way in hell OR heaven that his bastard of a half brother would be frantic over two human girls.  
"Hey! Bastard! Naraku is probably long out of here!" He yelled. He regretted speaking soon enough when Sesshomaru sent a withering glare at him.  
"I will find him." Inuyasha almost visibly shrunk back and Sango lifted an eye brow.  
"Have faith in your half brother, I'm sure we'll get Kagome back" Sango, however, was having a hard time not ripping something apart herself. Miroku was strangely silent, and whatever was bugging him couldn't be good. He hadn't even tried to feel her up in hours. Not that she cared.  
Sesshomaru froze making Inuyasha take whiffs of the air on instinct. Sango was pulled to the side at the last second by Miroku as a large tentacle crashed out of the wall. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and leaped to the side as another purple arm reached for him. Sesshomaru merely split the thing with his poison claws, his face not budging an inch. He didn't say a word as he took the opening, literally, to jump through the hole the tentacle that attacked him had made. Once he was on the other side of the ruined wall, he narrowed his eyes. Naraku sat in all his 'glory' in the middle of a pulsating pile of demon body parts, smiling,  
"Welcome to the party, Sesshomaru. You're a bit late" Naraku laughed and two vein covered balls came forward. One held Rin, and the other Kagome.  
"Let them go." Sesshomaru almost casually stated.  
"Now that would be bad manners. As you can see, they are having such lovely dreams." Narkaus face turned from humorous to deadly in a second. "I gave you the chance, Sesshomaru. It was either relent Kagome, or the girl. Seems in your old age you've gotten soft, like your father" Naraku ducked and grinned as Sesshomarus claws sailed over his head, leaking poison. "Now now Sesshomaru, you wouldn't want to hurt your humans now would you? Inuyasha would be angry if you so much as touched a hair on the Mikos head" Narakus skin rolled and shifted untill the drops of poison Sesshomaru had dripped onto him started rolling down towards Kagome. Sesshomaru drew his sword and turned to slice the crab like claw that flew at him in half.  
"Naraku!" Inuyashas yell split the menacing creeping sounds in half as the half breed flew through the air towards Narakus head. An arm came out and knocked him down, creating a hole in the floor.  
"Sesshomaru, there is simply no way to save these humans" Naraku grinned as Sesshomaru fended himself off from the many attacks Narakus body was sending his way now. "Unless you allow me to absorb you." Naraku stopped his baradgment as Sesshomaru stopped to digest what he had heard.  
"Don't listen to him!" Sango spun into the fight, her boomerang flying across and cutting off more of the vile mass. Sesshomaru held up a hand, and Narakus chuckles turned into full laughter.  
"You are not worthy of this ones body." Narakus laughter quieted down once again and the orbs of flesh that held Kagome and Rin tightened.  
"you will do as I say." Naraku could feel the two females squirm, and he smiled again.  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha jumped again, this time to join his sibling. A large tentacle came out of Narakus body and smashed Inuyasha to the ground, feet from Sesshomaru. He did not rise. Sango cried out and Miroku grabbed her waist just in time to pull her back from the spiked tail that sailed at them.  
Sesshomaru made a split second decision. Bending, he grabbed tessaiga. Naraku barely had time to process that the blade, fully transformed, sailed toward him. He howled as it peiced his heart, and cursed Sesshomaru before falling in a crumpled pile to the floor.

* * *

...


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome gasped as the constricting orb suddenly released her. She fell out onto the hard wood floor coughing. Moments later and Sango was beside her, almost crying as she hugged her sister. Miroku, with his usual disarming smile, embarrassed them in a group hug, that ended when Sangos hand made hard contact with his face. Kagome burst out laughing.  
"Onee-chan!" Kagome looked up and smiled at the picture that Sesshomaru and his ward made. Rin, much like herself, was covered in goo and slime. That didn't stop Sesshomaru from holding the young girl close, looking incredibly possessive.  
"Thank you" Kagome grinned and held open her arms as Sesshomaru hesitantly set Rin down so the girl could run over to Kagome and bury her face in the Mikos shoulder, trying her best not to cry.  
"It's alright dear" Kagome soothed Rin and rubbed her back. Sango looked up at Sesshomaru and almost fell flat on her butt. Sesshomaru had the look on her face that she never thought she would see. Relief. Miroku put a hand on Sangos shoulder, and when she looked up he smiled. She sighed and put her own hand on top of his. Inuyasha groaned and sat up, his head completely muddled from his fall.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled brightly and released Rin to hug Inuyashas head, in the relieved fashion. Sesshomaru stepped forward and Rin pulled back to grab Sesshomarus sleeve. Kagome smiled and stood up shakily.  
"Rin and I could use a bath" She stated, earning a chuckle from the group. They all stood, Miroku holding up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru holding Rin. Kagome gave a shaky smile. They started to file out of the holes they had entered, when suddenly Sesshomaru gave a very uncharacteristic shout, a yell really. Kagome looked over at him curiously, and time seemed to slow as she felt a pressure in her chest. Everyone turned to her, and she watched through a frame by frame camera as she looked down and saw a strange sight protruding from her chest. She looked back up, confused, and the last thing she was before blacking out was Sesshomarus panicked face running towards her.

* * *

I figure I owe you guys an ending, so I hope I can pull this through.


	25. Chapter 25

Alright folks, here's the end to this tale! I apologize for making you all wait for so long, but finally I can change the status of this story to 'In-progress' to 'complete! Thank you so much for sticking with me and finishing out the story!

Kagome woke with a groan. She ached all over. Someone smoothed the hair away from her face, causing her eyes to slowly, oh so slowly, open. The first thing she saw was a waterfall of silver hair, and she smiled.  
"Sesshomaru" She croaked out, and smiled. The figure moved from her vision, and she could vaguely hear voices around her. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. Above her was the ceiling; the figure had removed itself from her view completely. She struggled to move her aching head to the side, to see the absolutely adorable image of Rin sleeping next to her. She smiled, and the voices came into hearing.  
"... got stabbed through the heart, if it hadn't been for you she wouldn't be... moving now."  
Kagome recognized Sangos voice, and unfortunately it came from the other side of the room. Groaning inwardly, Kagome started the strenuous journey of moving her cranium to the other side.  
"She will not die"  
"But you saved her, and now that Narakus gone and finally dead she can do whatever she wants!"  
"hn." The voices fell silent. Kagome grunted, and tried to sit up.  
"What happened?" She asked, her voice incredibly raspy. The figure returned again, this time with more people beside it.  
"You died." Inuyashas blunt voice said, a strange over tone to it.  
Kagome blinked and was helped up by strong, familiar hands. She looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly.  
"thanks, Sesshomaru" The stoic man nodded, and retreated from behind her. "so why am I not dead?" No one would look her in the face, but Sesshomaru spoke up after an awkward silence.  
"Because I saved you." Kagome looked surprised for a moment, then gave him a brilliant smile again.  
"Why is that a bad thing? You all look as if I actually died." The silence returned, until Miroku spoke up this time.  
"Maybe Sesshomaru had better explain that. Alone." The group quickly shuffled out, leaving a Sesshomaru who wouldn't look her in the eye and a Kagome that was slowly getting better. They sat in silence for a good while before Kagome eventually got annoyed.  
"So why is everyone so secretive" She blurted out, and Sesshomaru almost winced.  
"You are immortal." He stated smoothly, not looking her in the eyes. Kagome paused. Her breathing stopped for a moment, then she started to laugh.  
"Immortal? I'm human!" She laughed until she couldn't, then gave a few little snorts of disbelief. "I'll die, it's only natural." Sesshomaru pressed his lips together, and reached out to place his hand on Rins head. "  
"Tenseiga cuts away the demons which carry your soul to the other world, but by killing these demons your soul can't move on to the next world." Kagome blinked slowly at his words, and bit her lip.  
"You mean my soul will never move onto the next world, no matter how old I get?" kagome shivered, and tried to wrap her mind around the sentence. Sesshomaru still wouldn't look her in the eyes, and Kagome sighed. "So Rin is going to have the same fate as well?" The young Mikos voice cracked as Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to hold in the empty tears. "At least she has you, please stay with her." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru nodded, a strange look in his eyes. Kagome rubbed her eyes. "No use crying about it. Does Rin know?" Sesshomaru nodded, and kagome smiled. "You're a good guy, Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed out, before burying her head in her hands and crying. Suddenly she was enveloped in a warm embrace, and a shoulder to cry on. Sesshomaru awkwardly rubbed her back, as if unsure how to comfort her. She laughed and hugged him back, making her cry even more.  
"I'm sorry" Sesshomaru's voice came close to her ear, and made Kagome give a wet laugh.  
"You saved me, how is that something to apologize for?" Sesshomaru squeezed her closer, and as Kagome's tears slowed she pulled back.  
"Thank you. And besides, now Rin will have a fellow immortal human to visit occasionally! You have to promis-" Out of nowhere Sesshomarus lips were on hers. Kagome's wide open eyes slowly closed affter the shock wore off. Sesshomaru was kissing her, making all of her bad emotions float away. His lips molded to hers, and she almost drifted off in bliss before he pulled away and looked her straight in the eye.  
"Not visit occasionally. Do not leave me again." Kagome stared into the deep golden pools of energy and smiled. She wrapped her hands into his hair and pulled him closer.  
"Never" She whispered against his lips. They were soon lost in the happiness of their closeness.  
"Is Rin getting a new mommy!?" Rins voice made them jerk apart, staring horrified at the child who was now very much so awake. They looked at each other, and Kagome burst into laughter and Sesshomaru gave a slight smile.


End file.
